


The Grimm Reaper and the Saint from Atlas

by TheLittleTeacupp



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Canon, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Headcanon, Kissing, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTeacupp/pseuds/TheLittleTeacupp
Summary: Hello everyone, here is your cup of tea. :) So I have been decided to do a more in-depth story of how a certain silver-eyed warrior meets a certain Schnee. I'm not aiming for romance per se but I can't help but to wonder what-if...





	1. Chapter 1

There it was again. The sound that Maria once associated with silence but now that she no longer has her eyes she relied on her remaining senses to get her to a place of science called Atlas to hopefully regain her vision. She felt the trees around her until she could no longer feel trees but the walls that represent Argus and a possible ride to Atlas.

She was always a vagabond. Roaming from place to place never bothered her. In fact it always excited her. Every time she committed herself to friends or family they ended up disappointing or disappearing on her. When her father died – the only man close to her – her siblings fought over who got what and her mother left without any sign. Silver eyes weren't enough for her siblings. She was once arranged to be betrothed to another by her parents. She could not bear it anymore. So she became the Grimm Reaper.

It wasn't too long after people of silver eyes were getting murdered or their eyes slain and sold. Maria protected a nearby village once – just to later learn one of the townspeople sold her out to Tock. Maria tried to look for a silver lining, even without her silver eyes. A villager told her of a place called Atlas that had the greatest scientists of Remnant. He brought her outside of Argus and said he couldn't stay for long at the risk that he could be targeted.

She wanted to properly thank the villager but that didn't matter to Maria anymore. She had to use what little bounty money she had to get to Atlas.

 

Somewhere around three nights have passed since she was blind. Maria couldn't quite tell. All she knew is that she had to get to Atlas. She finally felt ocean air. Maybe she wasn't in the city yet but the could feel it. Each step the talking got into a strange pattern; there were faint clattering from the city. Then she heard footsteps. She was being watched.

“Excuse me, Miss.” This voice was no ordinary voice. Maria was certain it was a man's voice with the deep timber but had an air of grace like he was singing. “I don't mean to make any assumptions but you look lost.”

At first Maria didn't want to take a stranger's help. She has trusted so many people just for her to be taken advantage of. But now she didn't have a choice. “I need to get to Atlas, please.” She said plainly. “As you could probably assume I need new eyes.” She said with a dry smile.

Maria could sense the man was smiling. “Atlas? I am from Atlas!” He said with fever.

“Excellent, then you can direct me to the airbase.” Maria felt the man's hand approaching her arm. “I would appreciate, though, if you don't hold my hand. Just the arm.”

The man chuckled. “Of course. It might have been a while since I have seen a woman outside Atlas. Doesn't mean I'm that reckless.”

“Yeah, let's not be reckless. I think I already had enough of that.”

“I won't ask.” The man softly wrapped his hand around her forearm. “Now I assume you're going to Atlas to get your eyes fixed.”

“That's correct.” She said with a slight wobble as she followed him.

“Atlas has the best doctors and scientists. Surely, they will be able to fix your eyes.” The stranger took a deep breath. “However, it will cost you.”

“I have money. And if I don't have enough I will pay my debts. Not sure if you noticed but I have a weapon here that is far from dormant. Even though Atlas is in the mountains or what have-not I'm sure the rest of Solitas could use my skills.”

“Ah yes, of course,” The man was studying her weapon. Maria could somehow tell. “Your weapon has Gravity Dust infused, yes?”

“That's right,” Maria wondered if this man was a scientist. Everyone who has seen her weapon in action mistook it for a magic relic. “I got it from a Dust shop that just opened up not too far from here. It wasn't as expensive as I thought it would be. It's perfect for my weapon. Well _was_ perfect.”

“So you were able to invent your weapon with the Dust?”

“It took a few tries but I was able to get it to work myself. I was very slow in school so I prefer the old trial and error method.” Maria gave a wry smile.

“Well either way, I am very honored that the Grimm Reaper has used one of the Dust deposits then.”

Maria resisted her gasp. “How did you know?”

“I may be a crazy miner with an unsteady business but I read many tales. One of which includes so called fairy tales of a silver-eyed girl who roams around Remnant taking out Grimm with just a flick of her wrist. I see the curve in the weapon on your back, see that you're... I just put the two and two together.”

Maria figuratively blinked in realization. She thought of her gravity Dust and how it was used on her weapon. He is a miner and a Dust expert. “And you... are you really Nicholas Schnee?”

“Guilty as charged.” He finally takes her arm and softly tugs her. “I guess my expeditions has made it this far in the world. Now this way. The sooner we can get your eyes the sooner you can see how beautiful Atlas is. And you can get back to fighting Grimm.”

Maria's breath got the best of her. She didn't consider what she would do once she regained her eyesight until now. “Once I pay off any medical debt I don't think I can ever do that again.”

“Oh?” Nicholas's voice cascaded. “Is it because you feel that your eyesight will inhibit you... or something else?”

Maria halted in her tracks. Something was different. The air howled and even scents were trying to tell her something. “How likely is it that someone like me would run into someone like you?”

“Miss... uh – Grimm Reaper,” Nicholas was starting to sound like a disappointed child. “What are you saying?”

“I had my eyes slashed because someone was looking for them? They found me. How do I know you're not trying to use me?” Maria yank her arm back.

Nicholas paused then gave a weak sigh. “Well it looks as though you are smart as you are skilled. As for how I ran into you? Well I happened to be here on a business trip when I heard news of someone using the new Gravity Dust...” Nicholas chuckled slightly. “And the woman was an alleged silver-eyed warrior. Shame on them, though, for never mentioning how beautiful you are.”

“Please save the flattery when I can say the same for you – or otherwise. Now what do you want with me?”

Nicholas bellowed in laughter. “Well I can give you the half-honest answer or the completely honest answer.”

“Might as well give me both. You have no idea how done I am with deception.”

“The half-honest answer is that I was wondering how you were able to incorporate Gravity Dust into your weapon like that. Even my best engineers have been trying to figure it out and could only get certain materials to make it work.”

Maria cocked her head up. “Well I'd be willing to wager is because of the climate of Atlas the don't have an abundance of the kind of wood I use for my weapon giving it the special edge. Or your men are just trying too hard on a certain kind of bark.”

“So what kind of bark is that then?”

“Willow bark.”

“Of course!” Maria could hear a facepalm from Nicholas.

“Now that it's obvious that you knew that all along what's the completely honest reason?”

“Ah, it's a good thing you don't see me blushing right now.” Nicholas cleared his throat. “I don't know if you have any favorite fairy tales but mine is the one of the silver-eyed warriors. They say they were very honorable fighters and a single look can destroy any Grimm – or turn men into stone. And the Grimm Reaper – even when the world was against her she fought with all her might to protect the world.”

“So you stuck around here in Argus hoping you get to meet the famous Grimm Reaper?” Maria felt a strange sensation in her heart. It could have brought her further up than the Dust. “Well you know what they say: don't meet your heroes. And here I am. ”

Nicholas bellowed. “Here you are, indeed. They say that but I am very happy I was able to find you here. It gives me honor that you used my findings and that you knew my name.”

“Well I do try to read every now and then. I had to know who was determined enough to discover Dust. And for that I am forever grateful. Even if it didn't entirely saved me.”

There was a pause. Maria has never seen photographs of Nicholas Schnee so she tried to imagine what he would look like. Maybe he was short and stout or dark and handsome. Either way, a strange warm sensation brewing inside her.

Nicholas cleared his throat. “So then do you still want to come with me to Atlas?” Nicholas inquired. “If not then I would be more than happy to escort you on the airship and have someone else bring you to Atlas. After all I can understand if you're not in the position to trust anyone.”

“Oh,” Maria reached out her arm in which was immediately hooked by Nicholas. “Please take me to Atlas.”

“Of course... I just realized that I don't know your name?”

“The name is Maria Calavera.” She said as if the name was a stranger to her as well. It was a really long time before she gave her full identity to someone. “I guess I'm not what anyone would call the Grimm Reaper anymore.”

“Well it's easy to be discouraged and you have some very fresh wounds. But it's always important to keep striving for what you want and deserve.” Nicholas sighed. “I keep telling myself that even if I end up with weak lungs I would not give in. Even with every expedition failure there has been a lesson learned. The gods may be petty and cruel but they can't have humanity's happiness.”

Maria never got along with her siblings but she sure never wanted to be like the Brother Gods. “No, they can't. And the bad guys won't have my eyes. That's for sure.” A brisk wind fell upon her. She latched onto Nicholas's arm again. “Now take me to the airbase, Mr. Nicholas.”

“Feel free to call me Nick.”

“Alright then, Nick.” She smiled. “Let's show destiny who's boss.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Maria's journey to Atlas along with Nick. The two learn a bit more about each other as they reach the airbase.

The seagulls chimed above them, the scent of ocean air grew stronger to Maria. Nick's arm was locked with hers but Maria could easily break it if she moved two steps. A part of her wanted to grab onto his arm with her hand but she was not one to show any sign of weakness.  
“Have you ever ridden an airship?” Nick inquired.  
“Now that you bring it up, I haven't.” Maria huffed. “Fair warning I probably will get air sickness.”  
“Believe it or not, I still get air sickness which is why I usually bring cashews to ease the nausea.”  
“Specifically cashews?”  
“Yup,” Nick chuckled. “Something about them. I guess almonds can be an appropriate substitute too.”  
Maria mustered a smile. She wonders what Nick's smile looked like. Maybe he has dimples. He loves to chuckle a lot. “What are people in Atlas really like? Are they as aloof as everyone says they are?”  
“Hmm, yes and no.” Nick slightly tugged her to the left. People's voices were getting louder and louder. “Atlas has people who just want to keep it to themselves. It has nothing to do with you or what you are. Some of them are just wary. The cold makes people paranoid.”  
“Poor woman. She must had been attacked by Grimm.” A woman uttered.  
A chill erupted Maria and she instinctively grabbed onto Nick's arm.  
“We're getting close to the base. I'm not going anywhere.” Nick's voice was as smooth as satin.  
Maria said nothing, not even a thank you. She just held onto him closer with her face burning up – or so it seemed. I don't have my eyes, might as well have my face melt off.  
A creak was heard and a slight rush of air escape what Maria assumed was the building lead to the airship. A part of her was grateful she was blind and could not see the strangeness of it all. Going to a place that she always considered out of her league and miles in the air with only the sea below them. And into a place surrounded by strangers.  
“Nick?” Maria said softly. “Do you think anyone will recognize me as the Grimm Reaper?”  
“Probably not.” Nick said in a rather taciturn tone. “My name has appeared in news articles and people are shocked when I reveal my identity. Some even have accused me of lying. One time someone even said I couldn't possibly be a business man because of the way I looked.”  
“Wow, rude.” Maria clenched her teeth. “Well when I regain my vision and meet this person I'll give him a piece of my mind.”  
“Well he is actually a her – or a pain in the rear.” Nick's laugh echoed. “Also, I really appreciate your sentiments and can't wait to see you tear her a... apart.”  
Maria cracked a smile. “Well then I have a lot to look forward to.” She halted as soon Nick did. She felt someone – presumably a guard in front of them.  
Nick cleared his throat. “Greetings, sir.”  
“Mr. Schnee, I was wondering where you were.” The guard paused. Maria had an inkling that he was giving her a suspicious look-over with how Nick's grip got slightly more tight. “And who's this woman?” He said with a tone drenched with snideness.  
“Her name is Maria.” Nicholas said borderline empathetic but mostly matter-of-fact. “She's in great need of surgery.”  
“Mm,” The guard's sympathetic tone was a futile attempt. “She will, unfortunately, be extra lien to bring her onboard.”  
“What do you call this?” Nick clearly was holding out lien in front of him. “Now please let us through.”  
“First we need to inspect her along with her belongings. We can't just let anyone get on the air..”  
“I am asking you very politely, sir, let her come with us without any sort of special accommodations.” Nick released his grip from Maria.  
“Do you even know this woman, Mr. Schnee?” The guard humphed. “I can't tell you how many times I have seen aristocrats come on by with their mistresses – some who are Faunus or vagabonds like this woman – who cause a lot of trouble once they reach Atlas.”  
“If you seriously think I'm going to cause any trouble then I'm not the only one who's blind here.” Maria sneered. “But at least I employ the rest of my senses.”  
A gasp eluded the guard. “Why you brazen little hussy. I will not let you pass!”  
Maria heard a poke from Nick onto the guard. “Do you harass every person or is it only to people outside of Atlas?”  
The guard growled. “Are you threatening me?”  
“I was merely asking you a question. Now listen and listen closely.” Nick said without missing a beat. “I am not leaving Argus without this woman. And with that you have one of two options. Let us both pass and we can forget this whole unpleasant transpiration...” Nick paused. Maria felt the tension as thick as the Menagerie humid summer air. “Or you refuse our transport and when Atlas wonders where is the lead expeditor of Dust I will have to explain to them what happened.” Nick clicked his teeth. “I don't know about you but I think the latter sounds a lot more onerous than the former.”  
The guard gave a humphed that echoed through the hall. “Alright, you can take this woman with you.”  
“See! How bad was that now? Thank you for your understanding.” Nick's gentle grasp around Maria's wrist. “Now let us go.”  
Maria smirked as she clearly passed by the guard. She knew he was giving her a nasty look but she didn't care. She was on her way on her first airship to Atlas. 

An unusual sound was heard. It was strange beep but had more a smooth ring. “We're taking off in two minutes.” Nick said. “You traveled across the continent on foot and now you will fly for hours across the sea.”  
“Can't wait.” Maria said plainly. The seat was unlike anything Maria has sat on before. She assumed the material was leather but it was like she was sitting on a cloud. She bobbed her head down as she reclined. She let out a relieving sigh. “This I can get used to.”  
“That's what I said the first time I rode this ship. Not all airships are like this fancy. Even so it's wondrous how machines like these can get is from one continent to another in very little time.” Nick mimicked Maria's sigh. “Do you want anything to drink? Orange juice? Seltzer water?” A pause hit. “Wine?”  
“You mean they have choices aside from water?”  
“Yes, and choices aside from wine.” Nick laughed nervously.  
“Wine sounds appealing but I'll just take a water for now, please.” Maria held onto her eyes as if they could fall out.  
“Let me get you some pain relievers.” Nick stated.  
“I'm not in any pain, I just need to rub my eyes.” Maria felt the lie sting her tongue a little.  
“Now you will notice a sensation in your ears at first...”  
“Like my ears will pop. Have you already forgotten that I use Gravity Dust?” Maria sang.  
“Well geez,” Nick slid a sly chuckle. “You have been around.”  
“Flying is one of my favorite things to do even if I'm only in the air for a brief time it's always so invigorating. Like I'm not human anymore but... something extraordinary.”  
“Well you're definitely not ordinary with or without your eyes.”  
A smile snuck on Maria. “Thanks, I guess.” The ship started to move. It was a lot slower than Maria expected. She suspected they were still on the ground. “Say, Nick?”  
“Yes?”  
Maria felt the sensation below her feet. Unwinding into the heavens it seemed. “Is it true that Atlas hovers above the ground?”  
Nick gave his usual laugh. “When you regained your eyesight you find out.”  
They were tilted at an angle. Maria instinctively held onto her armrest. Faster and fast until the leveled with nothing but the sounds of the air rushing through the machines. Maria let out a deep breath before finally saying. “I hate cliffhangers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is. The first chapter of the fanfic. Maria's backstory is still a WiP but here is the GIST of her relationship with Nicholas Schnee. 
> 
> If you have any feedback whether it's constructive criticism or any thoughts feel free to leave a comment. If you enjoyed it feel free to leave a kudos. :)


End file.
